Fan Mail
by demon sloth
Summary: When a fan who signs himself 'The only one that truly cares' starts sending increasingly creepy letters addressed to Kyoko the President gets worried and hires an old friend to help with the situation. But has the help come too late? -hiatus-
1. Prologue

You know when you get plot bunnies?

* * *

Prologue

* * *

_Kyoko-san!_

_I know that you probably get loads of letters just like this with people proclaiming that they are your number one fan. But let me tell you this, I'M YOUR NUMBER ONE FAN. I know all about you and watch all the TV programmes that you appeared on over and over. _

_I have the advert that you did playing on the TV at the bottom of my bed continuously so that the first thing I see when I wake up and the last thing I see at night is your face._

_My ambition in life is to meet you and tell you how much you have made my life that much bearable._

_From_

_The only one that truly cares._

The hand holding the letter clenched and the paper crumpled beneath it before the fingers opened and it fell onto the desk.

A sigh graced the silent room as said fingers pinched the bridge of a nose.

…It was getting worse.

* * *

Ooooh…short.

Tell me what you think?


	2. Chapter 1

Dun dun duuuh!

PhoenixTorte: The prologue wasn't suposed to be anything significant...I did mean for it to be just a hook. It's okay if you decide you don't like this but hopefully you'll read this chapter and decide that it's worth a shot.

Gabbalogna: Ah! Thank You!

Kelly-chi: -eats cookie- Thanks for that!

reko1620: I'm hoping to update maybies once every day or two.

Cool Ella De Vil: I love your name! As for your question...you'll just have to wait and see...

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Kyoko stood nervously in front of the imposing doors that led into the President's office. Her fist hovered nervously just inches away from the wood. 

She bit down upon her bottom lip, her teeth worrying the flesh as possibilities raced through her mind.

Was she not good enough anymore? Is that why the president had called her here? Were they going to kick her out because they found that they didn't need her anymore?

…_it wouldn't be the first time…_

The tip of her tongue flicked out and ran across the abused flesh, trying to sooth it. She grimaced when she tasted the coppery tang of blood. Then, sucking in a large breath to fortify herself, she knocked on the door.

"Come in."

The command was slightly muffled but Kyoko heard it nonetheless. Breathing out slowly she carefully pushed the door open and nervously stuck her head into the room.

* * *

At the sound of the door clicking open the President of L.M.E. looked upwards. He eyed Kyoko critically for a moment, assessing her for any injuries or the like. The only thing that he could discern as she stood in his doorway was that she looked terrified. 

Lory felt a frown crease his forehead.

…_does she look scared because she's been called here to see me without knowing why?..._

…_or is it something else…_

Seeing a flash of sadness pass across her face he quickly smoothed out his frown and smiled kindly at her.

"Ah! Kyoko-chan! Just the person I was wanting to see! Sit! Sit!"

Kyoko seemed a little confused at this but quickly sat anyway. It was when she was sitting across the desk from him that Lory noticed that the shadow of dread never seemed to leave her eyes.

* * *

…_he doesn't need you…he's just being nice so that he can get rid of you without having to feel guilt…there are prettier…_smarter_…girls that he can hire…_

…_ones that won't be such a disappointment…_

Kyoko looked down at her hands clenched painfully in her lap.

…_he doesn't need you…nobody's ever needed you…_

She tried to swallow past the painful lump that suddenly appeared in her throat.

…_nobody cares…_

She breathed deeply trying to calm her racing heart.

…_because you aren't worth caring over…_

"Kyoko-chan?"

Pushing away the thoughts that were tumbling around her head, whispering to her, she looked up and met the President's worried gaze.

"Yes President-sama?"

Trying to talk over the ache in her throat was difficult and Kyoko saw that the President caught how her voice seemed to crack at the end. Ducking her head she struggled to get a hold of herself. After a brief moment she looked back up at the President, her gaze hardened.

Lory seemed to blink confusedly at her for a moment before he looked down at the sheets of paper stacked neatly in front of him.

Kyoko noticed that the top sheet seemed slightly crumpled.

"Kyoko-chan. The reason that I have called you in here is that I wanted to talk."

…_you see?...you SEE?!…_

"About what President-sama?"

The President seemed to pause and think about his next words carefully.

"Well…how is work going? Are you coping okay?"

Kyoko blinked.

Was he asking her whether or not she could do her job? Was he giving her a chance to reassure him that she could do this?

"Oh yes President-sama, Sir! Everything is going perfectly well!"

He paused again.

"And…nobody's been…_bothering_…you?"

Kyoko frowned as she thought.

Did he think that she might not be good enough because she was new and unused to the way other actors and actresses were off-set?

True they back-stabbed quite a lot but she had to show the President that she could handle this. She had to show that she was mature enough to handle any situation that the job brought with it.

"No President-sama! No one's been bothering me at al! Everything is fine!"

He paused again and looked her over critically.

"Well…if you're fine…" he said slowly, "You can go back to whatever job you were busy with before I disturbed you."

Kyoko bit back her sigh of relief as she stood up.

She had done it! The President was allowing her to stay her and continue working!

…_but he obviously doesn't think that you can handle it…_

Well…she would just have to change his mind. From now on she would deal with her own problems, no matter what they were.

She froze as Lory addressed her again.

"Please let me know if anything bothers you. Even if it seems unimportant."

Kyoko stared at him for a moment, confusion plastered across her face but the President was looking back down at the papers in front of him again and didn't see.

…_you see…he doesn't trust you to take care of your problems…_

…_he doesn't think you_ can_…_

"Y-yes President-sama…" she said before she hurried out of the room.

There was no way that she was going to let the President think that she couldn't handle her own problems.

She would show him. She would show everyone that she could.

Leaning back against the closed doors she breathed in a shaky breath before she let out a sigh of relief.

"Crisis averted." She whispered to the empty corridor before she went back to cleaning one of the offices.

* * *

As soon as the doors clicked shut Lory breathed out in relief. 

Kyoko had seemed perfectly fine. Nobody was bothering her about anything and it was clear that nobody had approached her.

She seemed like she had no clue what was going on.

And that was the way he wanted it to be.

After all, there was no point worrying her unnecessarily about something that might turn out to be nothing.

Pursing his lips in though he glanced back down at the letters.

Even so…

…maybe it wouldn't hurt to be _over_-cautious in this matter?

Pressing a button on his intercom he spoke to his receptionist.

"Could you please call Shigo-san for me? I have a job offer for him."

* * *

Ooooh…the plot is set… 

What do you guys think?


	3. Chapter 2

Nyaa! -bows- Please stay with me through Kyoko's angsting!

Eralda: Yeah, Ren is going to turn up but it's not going to be for a few chapters and the fan is...well...I guess you'll just have to continue reading to find out!

tony nicholas bryant: Thanks! There is a reason why she's being over critical...but it might spoil the plot if I tell you now.

aviana656: I'm glad you liked my other story, I'm hoping that this will turn out in kinda the same way - crosses fingers- about the stalker...it should all get explained in the next couple of chapters.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Kyoko was so distracted by her conversation with the President that she nearly missed the room that she and Kanae were working on. It was only when Kanae shouted at her when she walked past the open door that she looked upwards. 

Kanae, who was about to launch into a tirade of Kyoko trying to leave all the hard work for her to complete, stopped when she saw the way Kyoko looked.

"Kyoko? Kyoko what happened?"

Seeing her friends worried expression Kyoko waved her hands and smiled.

"Ah! It was nothing Moko! I was just thinking, that was all."

Kanae frowned but in the end decided that if Kyoko wanted to keep her secrets then she wasn't going to pry them from her.

"Well okay then…" she said, turning back to the mop that she held in her hands. "Get back to work and help me. This room is going to take _ages_!"

Kyoko grinned at the disgust at being used to clean floors that was obvious in Kanae's voice and attitude. Picking up her own mop she started the rather tedious task of cleaning that she had been busy with before the President had called her to his office.

The President…

The smile Kyoko had been wearing just seconds before dropped from her face as a cloud of depression settled over her head.

The President didn't think that she could do this job!

But why…?

Thinking over her past at the company she couldn't come up with any specific reason as to why the President could come to that conclusion. But maybe it just wasn't obvious to her? Maybe when she thought she was coping well she was actually just floundering?

Kyoko viciously shoved a hand through her hair.

Maybe she was on a trial period? Maybe she had accidentally insulted someone high up who was demanding that the President get rid of her?

Though it could be that it was just a routine check-up on how she thought she was doing? If so she had nothing to worry about.

…But she hadn't heard Kanae say anything about an interview with the President and she would have said something, even if it was just to complain that it was a waste of time.

…_Or maybe the President thinks your useless and a liability…_

No! No, he wouldn't…

Would he? There were just too many possibilities for her to decide which one was the right one. She needed to think about the situation rationally that was all…

What she needed was an outside opinion.

Glancing upwards she saw that Kanae was watching her with an unreadable expression on her face. Kyoko tried and failed to fight down a blush that stained her face pink at having being caught.

"Er…um…"

"You know," Kanae interrupted, "You make some of the weirdest faces when you think."

Kyoko's blush deepened as Kanae smirked at her predicament. It was a few minutes before Kyoko could get a hold of herself completely to ask her friend anything.

"Um…Moko?"

"Yeah?"

Kyoko fought with herself for a moment, a part of her not wanting to ask the question in the first place because she feared the answer. As such when she finally managed to blurt it out it was said in one long rush.

"Didthepresidentcallyoutohisofficetotalkabouthowyou'redoing?"

Kyoko waited with baited breath as Kanae's widened.

"Er…what? Say it again, but slower. With pauses."

Kyoko took a deep breath.

"Did the President call you to his office to talk about how you're doing?"

"Ah. Got it that time."

Kyoko waited.

"Well?"

"No. He hasn't."

Kyoko's face fell. Kanae, seeing this, took pity upon her friend.

"I'm sure it was nothing."

"Really?"

Kanae nodded in assurance.

"It was probably some sort of check-up thing. Don't worry about it."

"Bu-but _you_ haven't been called to see him yet!"

Kanae rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but you've been here longer than I have."

"Oh." Kyoko rubbed the back of her head sheepishly "Yeah. I guess that makes sense!"

"Exactly. Now get back to work. I don't want to have to clean this whole place by myself."

With a small relieved smile Kyoko went back to work.

* * *

The darkness was broken by the flickering light of the TV, the same images being repeated over and over in an endless cycle. 

A figure sat, hunched over a desk. The light that shone from the computer screen gave his eyes an unholy glint to them as his fingers danced across the keyboard.

Soon…

…it would be soon…

* * *

Creepy. 

Press the button and review! Go on…you know that you want to!


	4. Chapter 3

I like dark chocolate.

tony nicholas bryant: he is turning into one isn't he! Oh yeah - major twist - you have no idea...

Fluffychan5000: Thank you so much! Well I'm finishing up the seventh chapter of SD and I've started a new story called Red Velvet so you'll have a bit to read yet!

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

_Dearest Kyoko_

_Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are dressed as an angel? You were devastating in the music video._

_I watched it over one hundred times before I went to bed last night. I watched it until I could not keep my eyes open and then you blessed my dreams with your beautiful form._

_I'm getting another television to put by my bed so that you can watch over me as I sleep._

_My beautiful little angel._

_Sleep well tonight as I know I shall._

_From_

_The only one that truly cares._

Lory waited until the dark haired figure that stood in front of his desk had finished reading and passed him back the newest addition to Kyoko's fan mail before he said anything.

"Can you see why I'm worried?"

The man nodded abruptly, his cold eyes fixed at some point out of the window. Lory felt his stomach clench.

"Shigo-san. You're the only person I can think of that can protect her. I…I think I need your help."

At the admission Shigo turned to look at the only man that he had ever considered a friend.

"I think you do too."

When he spoke his voice was as cold as his eyes.

* * *

Reviews will make me happy. 

It's true you know.


	5. Chapter 4

Shigo is mine – all the rest of the characters don't belong to me.

aviana656: the chapters are ahead by one because I didn't count the prologue as the first chapter. Basically I was being awkward. And yeah...they do have a past. I always thought that Lory couldn't have gotten where he is in the business without making a few shady friends along the way.

( ): Shigo? Stalker? Well I guess that you'll just have to read and find out won't you!

reader713: ah...Shigo's an OC - BUT! before everyone starts to hate me I wanna make the excuse that I needed someone with his background and there was nobody in the manga...

Takai girl: ...was that a hint?

tony nicholas bryant: finally! yeah...the letters creep me out too...

Gaara and Sakura FanGirl: Thanks! Keep reading and reviewing! (blatent begging)

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Sipping a cup of green tea, the man in charge of the L.M.E. Company allowed himself to relax minutely. 

The threat to Kyoko's safety was still there but he had managed to convince Shigo to help protect her.

It wasn't a solution in itself but Lory allowed himself to hope that it might be a means to the end. It had been three days since he had called Kyoko in for their little chat and since then he hadn't heard a word from her about anything suspicious.

He only prayed it was because nothing untoward had happened to her and not because she had not recognised any action to her person as the threat it could be. He cared deeply for Kyoko, almost like a second grand-daughter, and he did not wish to ever see her hurt.

After Shigo had agreed to help, he had given his friend all of the letters to see if he could find any clue as to who the sender was.

…or at the very least get better acquainted with the character of the sender.

The beep of his watch let him know that it had just turned ten o'clock. He had half an hour until the meeting he had arranged with Shigo to discuss how they were going to arrange for him to look after Kyoko.

It was getting more and more dangerous for Kyoko with every passing day.

* * *

At exactly ten thirty the door to the President's office opened and Shigo strode in, his face a blank mask. 

Lory looked up from his paperwork and held back a wince.

It wasn't that he wasn't grateful to Shigo for taking time out to do him this favour; it was just that every time he saw his friend he was reminded that Kyoko was in danger.

Placing his pen on his desk Lory motioned for Shigo to sit in the chair that faced his desk.

Shigo stood.

Lory allowed a small smile to find its way to his lips. Some things never changed. His smile quickly disappeared as they got down to business.

"What have you found out Shigo?"

Shigo held out the sheaf of letters which Lory absently took, choosing to focus more on what his friend was about to tell him than anything else.

"From what I have managed to discern, this fan has developed quickly."

Lory frowned and looked down at the letters.

"Explain."

"The letters were sent over a space of three weeks. In the beginning the fan was simply that. A fan. They expressed admiration of Mogami-san's work and her being."

Lory nodded. Shigo was just summing up everything that he had in front of him. What he really needed to know was more about the person who was fast becoming a threat.

"However," Shigo continued "Over the space of these three weeks the fan has developed an intense infatuation with Mogami-san. In shortened terms, an obsession."

Lory's eyes widened at his friends words but before he could say anything Shigo continued in his report.

"As with any extreme obsession, the fan is living in their own delusions. They believe that they know Mogami-san personally, whether it is through her work or because they actually have contact is still debatable."

"You mean to tell me that this…fan…could be close to Kyoko-chan?"

"It is possible, yes. But due the nature of the letters and how the fan has built his own world in which Kyoko is only a part of it on a television screen, it is very probable that they have not been in direct contact with Mogami-san as a person."

Lory breathed a sigh of relief but Shigo wasn't finished.

"But due to the short time span in which the fan has developed, you should be prepared for the fan to make contact with Mogami-san within the next month."

"You said that the fan is deluded right?" Lory asked nervously.

"Correct. This fan is living their own world at the minute which completely focuses on Mogami-san."

Lory massaged his temples. "Do you have any leads on who this person is?"

Shigo paused to look straight into Lory's eyes for the first time since the conversation began.

"Unfortunately, this fan is extremely careful. I was unable to find any fingerprints on the letters or the envelopes. I was also unable to find any saliva on the envelopes or the stamps. They do not wish for us to know who they are at this moment in the game."

"Is it possible to know what gender…?"

"No. At this moment it could be either a male or a female writing these letters."

"But if you could guess?"

"At this point it would be unwise to make a decision."

Lory sighed. "Agreed." He studied the letters with a sense of apprehension. "So we know that this fan is obsessed with Kyoko-chan and is living in some sort of delusion world."

"Correct."

"…and that they will probably try to make contact with Kyoko-chan soon."

"Correct."

"How would you go about protecting Kyoko-chan?"

"If we take into consideration the last letter it is safe to assume that we have at least a week before the fan develops to the stage where they will actively seek out Mogami-san."

Lory winced. A week was not a long time.

"I will use this time to observe Mogami-san's life and work environments without making direct contact with her."

"What if your calculations are wrong?"

Shigo paused. "Then I will step in before any harm befalls Mogami-san."

Lory nodded.

"And after a week?" he asked.

"After the week I will take my place at Mogami-san's side and guard her until the threat is neutralised."

"But won't the fan give up once they see you."

"Due to the speed and strength of the individual's obsession I do not think that having someone guarding Mogami-san would be that much of a deterrent. If they wish to make contact they will make contact."

"And you will be able to neutralise them." It was a statement of Shigo's talents rather than a question of them.

"Then I will neutralise them."

Lory shivered as a predators smile passed across his friends' features.

"That is all then. You will find Kyoko-chan in the second conference room."

When the door clicked shut behind the form of Shigo, Lory allowed a shiver to pass down his spine.

He did not envy anyone who came across the wrong side of the dark haired man.

* * *

De-vel-op-ing… 

Review?


	6. Chapter 5

Trying to get a chapter out as soon as possible…

MewmewInuSailorHeart: Look! Another chapter!

reader713: Shigo is a character of my own creation. He's supposed to be shady so that you don't really know what he's capable of. Um...I'll probably go into a little more detail further on in the story but thats all you really need to know at the moment. If I say any more I might back myself into a corner so...

tru seramath: Damnit woman! Why do you keep harping on about Ren?! He'll come into the story in his own damn time! Argh! Yeah...that would be twisty...very twisty indeed...you know what's be even twistier? IF I KILLED OFF REN! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Queenofthespades: I guess reviewing really does make me write more...who woulda thunk it? maybe you should do it again...you know...just in case it was a fluke... -smiles innocently-

Eralda: What is it with people and thinking Ren's a stalker...? Wait...hang on...that gives me an idea... -smiles evilly-

elfspirit7: here you go!

Gaara and Sakura FanGirl: They're all good guesses but not creepy enough for me...or are they? Heh heh heh... Also, if you still want me to beta your fics then go to the DocX section and set up a connection with me once they're written.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Kyoko sneezed violently. 

Kanae turned from where she was polishing the table to smile amusedly at her friend.

"Someone must be talking about you."

Kyoko rolled her eyes and pausing to make sure that she wasn't going to sneeze again went back to rubbing circles with her duster.

It was ten minutes later when Kanae stood up and threw her duster on the table that Kyoko looked upwards from her work. Staring at her friend she cocked her eyebrow in a silent question.

"Damn! My back is killing me! I'm going to the bathroom so I'll be back in five okay?"

"Yeah, see you."

Kyoko turned back to her work as Kanae walked out of the room, grumbling quietly under her breath something about slave labour.

As soon as the door closed behind the retreating form of her friend Kyoko threw her own duster onto the table and arched backwards, scrunching up her face as she felt her spine pop back into place.

The click of the door closing so soon after Kanae had left caused Kyoko to turn around with a teasing comment on her lips which died when she saw that Kanae hadn't returned.

Frowning slightly she looked about the room but was unable to see anyone who could have entered. She walked over to the closed door. If no one had come in then maybe the person had become lost within the large building and was opening doors to try and find their way.

Opening the door Kyoko stuck her head out into the corridor. Glancing both ways her frown deepened as her view of the corridor showed that there was nobody there.

She pulled back and closed the door slowly.

That was strange…

A noise behind her made her spin around to once again face the empty room. Eyes darting side to side nervously she quickly glanced under the table.

There was no one in the room.

…but she could have sworn she heard a noise…

Hesitantly, Kyoko went back to the table and picked up her duster. The sense that someone was watching her increased with every passing second until Kyoko was extremely tense.

She just managed to swallow her scream as Kanae swung the door open.

Kanae looked at Kyoko and raised her eyebrow.

"What's up with you? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Kyoko let out a small laugh at the ridiculousness of Kanae's statement. Unfortunately it sounded a little too hysterical to pass off.

Kanae just looked at her.

"Well okay then…"

Kyoko fought down the tension in her shoulders as Kanae went back to work but was unsuccessful.

"Kyoko? What's up with you?"

"Do you get the feeling that someone's watching you?"

Kanae paused and looked at her friend speculatively before glancing around the room herself.

"No one's in here but us."

"Ah, yeah…"

"It's probably just your imagination."

"Yeah," Kyoko agreed, "you're probably right."

* * *

"An interesting girl…" Shigo murmured to himself.

* * *

Do people like Shigo? 

…I like Shigo…


	7. Chapter 6

Just to let you know in advance that I'm going home on holiday for two weeks over Easter so I probably won't be updating at all within that time so, sorry about that but I want to spend a bit of time with my family.

Also I was planning to write a long chapter for this update but with packing and essays I don't have the time to spare so I dare to appease you by waiting until after I get back to give you the long update and fob you off with another word from our stalker…-grin-

* * *

Tru Seramath: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

tony nicholas bryant: heh heh heh…now would I turn this into a horror? And you'll just have to wait and see about the stalker thing…! And what is it with you people and Ren! –sigh- you make him out to be some sort of major character…or something…(lol)

cxvxs: glad you're enjoying it!

Mav1: oooh! Long review! I love those! Heh, I'm glad you couldn't find any mistakes in the chapter, it means that I'm either so good at English that I don't make any mistakes or that the chapter was so captivating that you just glossed over the mistakes! Lol. Though it kinda has me worried that you were _looking_ for mistakes –gets buried under pressure- lets just hope I can keep it up eh?

Aviana656: yeah…poor Ren…I wish people would make up their minds! They want him in the story and yet label him a stalker! But then again, as you said, it _would_ be the perfect twist…

Blacktohru: Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter more than I did writing it!

Reader713: Shigo's 47 years old.

Elfspirit7: here you go!

Eralda: heh heh! You know…I think I need to set up a poll to see how many of you think that Ren is a stalker! (I'm guessing that you don't _want_ him to be…but then again you know how much I like twisty surprises –grin-)

Gaara and Sakura FanGirl: Yay! Shigo! …do you _want _me to kill Ren? (you'll find out why in later chapters…) the DocX section is in the side bar when you log into your account. Basically it allows the transfer of documents easily between two members but you will have to resave the beta'd work back into a word document before you can upload it on the site.

Queenofthespades: Here you go then!

* * *

And now...for your viewing pleasure...(or not as the case might be)

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

A moan echoed out into the dark room flowed closely by a shuddering gasp. Eyes shot open, still seeing the horror that had assaulted him in the dreamscape, as the owner sat bolt upright and a strangled cry fought its way from his throat.

Eventually reality encroached its way back into his vision and his throat opened up a little, allowing breaths to come just that tiny bit easier. He swallowed, his throat dry, and fell backwards onto the sweat soaked sheets.

He ran his hand through his hair and tried to catch the reminiscence of the dream before he lost it all together, but, like most dreams as soon as reality makes itself known, the details were blurring into one and fading from memory until only splashes of colour remained.

Black. There was a lot of black and red and…

The man frowned.

A flash of yellow?

He sighed and turned his head to the side, trying to forget.

The flickering image on the television screen played itself over and over again and he felt himself relax a little as he mouthed her name... 

"_Kyoko…_"

The tension draining from his shoulders. A dreamy smile crossed his lips as he watched the figure dance across the screen.

_Over and over and over and over and over and…_

A frown crossed his face. The dream had faded but the terror that the dream had brought with it had not. It stifled him as he lay on his bed, covered in cold sweat.

He didn't want this. He didn't want to feel the terror. He would feel whatever he would want himself to feel.

Snarling he threw himself out of bed and stalked across the room. Sitting at his desk he pulled on his gloves and carefully slotted a piece of paper into the printer. After the night he had just had he was feeling overly paranoid about everything.

Turning on his monitor he stared at the screen until it slowly faded from a back to the familiar screen. It was times like these that he was glad that he always kept his computer up and running.

As his fingers touched the keyboard the tension that he hadn't even noticed completely drained from him. He sagged forward a little as he tapped out his next letter.

And in the dark room the man smiled.

* * *

Lory almost snarled as another envelope was handed to him. Reigning in his anger he pulled on the gloved that he had bought especially for this. Though he didn't have much hope that fingerprints would be found on this one too.

Gingerly he slit the envelope with his letter opener and tipped out the newest addition to Kyoko's fan mail.

_My beautiful little angel_

_You chase my bad dreams away and bring such __pleasure__ into my life. You really are my guardian angel._

_It does not matter that we have never seen each other face to face before. __I__ know you and it is enough to know that we are soul mates._

_Do not worry little one, we shall be together soon._

_Together forever._

_From_

_The only one that truly cares._

Lory gritted his teeth. It was exactly like Shigo had predicted. This stalker seemed to be getting increasingly irritated with being so restricted so far away from Kyoko. Lory had no doubt that whoever was the author of these letters would probably try to make contact soon.

It was time to move Shigo to a more open position around Kyoko for her own safety.

Lory could only hope that it could all end well.

* * *

Oooooh…

So what do you think?

Creepy? No?

And honestly…who thinks that the stalker is/or could be Ren?

…actually, I'm just going to put up a poll so go vote there…

BUT STILL REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 7

MpTIs: To be honest I haven't read as far as Reino's entry into the plot as I prefer to read the books instead on the scans (Don't ask me why…) so I don't have a grasp on his character. Plus there are things that I needed Shigo to have in his background, that's why I created him and didn't use an existing character.

NitaIce: Thank you and here you go. I hope you continue to enjoy it!

CharismaHarmony: -shivers- that is really creepy…but I'm glad you like how it's going so far!

Catchick: yeah…it should shouldn't it. Too bad…heh…

Sirena-Lune: I…guess it says a lot about you…-edges away slowly-

Xoxoblackshadowsonthemoonxoxo: wow you have a long name! Aha! I guess your life is going to be in limbo for a while until we find out now isn't it!

Tony Nicholas Bryant: yeah…it is isn't it? I mean…it's not like I have any first hand experience…-looks around- what? I don't! That time doesn't count I tell you! (Poll can be found on my profile page)

Cute0anime0addict: Look another update! I'll try. Thank you. Yay! I'm glad! …you like the stalker? Why?

Crying Wolf Kaia: Thank you! I'm glad you like it! Hmmm…theories theories theories…I guess you just have to stick with the story to find out!

IT IS A CINNAMON ROLL: to be honest…I haven't decided. It can go either way and still be basically the same story. Guess I'm just waiting to see which way the story wants to write itself. Would you want her to find out?

Emi: Thanks but it might take a while yet! I have a feeling that there are going to be quite a few pitfalls along the way yet.

Gaara and Sakura FanGirl: heh heh! Wow…I think I managed to fool quite a few people with that nightmare sequence. Film? No…I don't think I've heard of that one, though it sounds really interesting! If you could find out the name of it I'd be grateful!

Tru Seramath: you know…there's a theory going around…something about Ren having a split personality…

Cxvxs: no problem! (Though I hope it doesn't confuse you this time!) Yeah the break was good but now I'm back with exams and everything so…-sigh- Yeah sure I'll check out your story! If I don't review it'll probably be because I haven't seen it so send me a PM and I'll head on over there right away!

Elfspirit7: are you kidding? Why would I tell you to stop?! I LOVE the reviews! Keep 'em coming! In fact, sign out and leave another review!

Emi131995: Look! An update! And I'm glad that you like the story!

Calitana: Ah! I'm so sorry! I didn't think that it was going to be this long!

Beckysue904: Here you go here you go! I'm feeding you I'm feeding you!

Kay: Glad you're finding it interesting.

Marz Bani: Well the wait is over!

This Sayuri-Sama: Thanks for the long review! I was happy to read your thoughts on what has been happening so far! Here's an update so you don't have to wait any longer (and I think it's a bit longer)

Rya Kinotsu: Thank you! I'm glad the progression of the stalker is believable!

Purropolisprincess: Well, it's continued but you won't find out who the stalker is for a while yet. :D

Blonde-Existentialist: Hmm…I dunno. I might bring in a few more but it really depends on where the story goes.

Amanthya: Hee! I'm happy I spiked your curiosity though it will be a while!

Aly: Yup!

Ookami chan: Nope. I don't watch NYCSI – though I have seen CSI before. I didn't even know there was a stalker episode – do you happen to know what it was called as it sound interesting. Basically to get the explanation I thought of the stages I would go through if I was to stalk anybody (not that I would mind you XD) and then I wrote it down. It was purely top of the head stuff though I'm glad it made some sort of sense and that you liked it!

ChibiKiri: Yeah, I've updated all three of my stories now so enjoy!

* * *

You know…I'm writing this and I haven't planned anything out. This is purely spur of the moment stuff so I have to hope that you excuse any anomalies and OOC-ness here and there. XD!

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Kyoko entered the L.M.E. building a twitchy mess. For the past week she had had the feeling of being continuously watched, and not just when she was working either. The feeling had continued even when she was home.

She shuddered slightly and went to go change into her uniform. At least the feeling had gone whenever she went into the bathroom or did something private, she wasn't really sure what she would do if it didn't.

In the beginning she had thought that she was just imagining things, but then things started to get a little creepier with the faint sound of footsteps every so often being heard. And then there was the Shadow.

Kyoko took a brief surreptitious glance around her and sighed when she saw that everything was exactly like it should be. She slammed her locker closed and walked out of the room.

Again she had thought that the Shadow had been a part of her imagination but even so, it continued to scare her slightly. It wasn't as though it was a prominent figure or anything; it was just every so often when she had heard those footsteps and had turned around quickly, she had seen the Shadow slinking around a corner or through an open doorway. This always seemed to happen. And when Kyoko went to check it out there would always be nothing there.

Kyoko stopped still. Was she going crazy? Had the stress of the industry that everyone seemed to talk about finally caught up with her without her realising? Was she hallucinating being followed?

She shivered as the feeling washed over her again.

No. This couldn't go on for very much longer. She hadn't been able to sleep at all this entire past week. Somewhere, deep inside her she felt some of her fighting spirit rally up. So, instead of walking quickly away she stayed where she was standing and concentrated on trying to pinpoint the exact location of whatever it was that was following her.

* * *

Kanae walked with a spring in her step as she entered the L.M.E. building. Catching sight of a bright pink work uniform she lifted her arm and hailed her friend.

"Kyoko-chan!"

After a moment or two her forehead creased in worry when Kyoko didn't turn around to greet her. That wasn't like her friend at all who was usually so bouncy and expressive, especially first thing in the morning.

Kanae quickly walked around to face Kyoko who hadn't moved the entire time Kanae had been in the building. What Kanae saw made her drop her bag in shock.

It took all her self control to stop herself from letting out a shriek in shock.

Kyoko stood before her looking like a zombie from a B-Movie. Her eyes were half lidded and shaded with dark bags. She seemed to be staring at something that only she could see in the middle distance.

She also seemed to have lost all motor control over the bottom half of her face as her mouth hung open a little ways and drool was escaping from one of the corners.

She stood with her head tilted forward and her shoulders hunched up. A grasping, grating noise could faintly be heard and Kanae glanced around to try to figure out where it originated from, realising with a shock that _Kyoko_ was making the noise.

Kanae shuddered. Forget looking like a zombie. Kyoko could win an audition hands down for the role in her present state.

In other words, she looked Dead. With a capital D.

Kanae glanced around again. This time taking note of all the people that had stopped to stare and mutter between themselves at the sight before them. Kyoko was acting conspicuously enough without the added bonus of her work attire drawing even more attention to her shenanigans.

Feeling a blush of embarrassment darken her cheeks Kanae turned back to her friend – soon to be _ex-friend_ if she didn't snap out of it soon – and tried to puzzle out how to grab Kyoko's attention.

Blocking the whispering crowd she thought for a few moments as to what to do to wake Kyoko up and get them out of the middle of the foyer.

With a cry that startled some of the crowd standing nearest to her Kanae hit her closed fist in the palm of her hand. That was it!

With a sparkle in her eye and her mind made up she ignored the crowd and drew back her hand.

The sound of a short sharp slap seemed to echo around the room, even though it was nearly drowned out by the gasping crowd who all seemed to want to edge further away than they were.

Kanae stood there triumphantly with her fists squared defiantly on her hips as she watched Kyoko blink twice then focus on her face.

"Uwah…?"

"Nice to see you've made your way back to the land of the living."

"Nnnngh. What do you mean?"

Kanae sighed and rolled her eyes.

"…Nothing…doesn't matter."

Kyoko frowned then winced slightly and lifted her hand to touch her cheek.

"Moko…did you just slap me?" she asked before discovering the line of drool and surreptitiously wiping it away.

Kanae rolled her eyes again.

"Yeah. It was the only way to get you out of whatever living dead funk you were in."

"Oh…okay then."

Kyoko glanced around the crowd that had gathered and felt a cold chill travel down her spine as her eyes widened at the sight.

"Um…Moko?"

"Hmm? Yeah? What?"

"Why are there people staring at us?"

Kanae glanced around again and blinked.

"Um…maybe we should get to work…"

Kyoko nodded furiously.

"Yeah. Good idea."

* * *

It wasn't until later that day that Kyoko received a message to go to the President's office immediately.

Stopping only to share a small wondering look with Kanae she left her cleaning supplies in a tidy pile and made her way to his office.

She was a little nervous as she had no idea and no clue as to what she was being called over to see him for. Panicking a little she wondered if she was going to be fired or told she couldn't act or kicked out of the Love-Me section or a number of other things.

It got so much that by the time she reach Mine-san, Lory's secretary, she was feeling a little sick and her hands were cold and clammy.

The only good thing about coming up here was that she had not felt that disturbing presence at all on the way.

"Ah! Kyoko-chan!" Mine-san smiled brightly at her, "The President is expecting you, if you would just make your way through the doors?"

Returning Mine-san's smile, albeit somewhat shakily, she walked around the desk and knocked twice on the door before pushing it open a little ways and sticking her head nervously in the room.

"Kyoko-chan! Come in!"

Kyoko, seeing that Lory did not seem to be about to throw her out of the building, let out a small shakily relieved sigh and came fully into the room. Lory motioned to one of the two high-backed armchairs that faced his desk.

"Please, sit down, there's something I need to discuss with you."

Kyoko blanched. Was this where he was going to fire her?

"No, no! It's not anything to worry about!" Lory hurried to assure her, seeming to have read her mind. "It's just that I have another job for you."

Kyoko breathed out in relief and relaxed back into her chair. She could do that!

"What is this job that you wish me to do?"

The President leaned back and looked wistful for a moment. "Ah. It seems that an old friend of mine has found himself in my neck of the woods and has become a little lost."

Kyoko frowned slightly. Woods? What was the President talking about? She had lived in Tokyo for just over a year now and she couldn't think of woods in the area.

"Woods?" She ventured "Shouldn't you call a rescue service then?"

Lory looked non-plussed for a moment before bursting out into chuckles. "Ah, no. It wasn't literal. 'Neck of the woods' is an English saying. I apologise."

Kyoko blushed pink at her mistake.

"But…" Lory continued, rubbing his chin, "I suppose the analogy still fits."

"Huh?"

Lory smiled. "You would become my friends '_rescue service_' as you so put it. I want you to show him around the building, the city…wherever he wants to go."

Kyoko blinked. "But Sir! I've only lived here a year! Wouldn't it be better for someone who knows more about the city to show your friend around?" She questioned.

Lory's face seemed to freeze for a moment before he blinked and smiled. "Well, I thought that since you were so recently new to the city yourself that that would be a perfect reason to chose you for this job.

Seeing Kyoko still not fully grasping his logic he tried to explain the idea that he was just making up to her in more detail, selling it to himself as well.

"People who have lived in this city for a long time forget about the little details. Someone as new as you will see the small things that others may take for granted. It is this quality that I was looking for when I chose you to be his guide."

"Ah." Kyoko nodded. "That makes sense."

"Plus, you're so hardworking that I'm sure that I can fully trust you to show my friend a good time."

Kyoko blushed slightly at the praise and smiled. "Thank you Sir! Um…if I can ask where your friend will be staying?"

"He has a room at the Plaza de Tokyo. Do you know where that is?"

"Not off the top of my head Sir but I can look it up."

Lory smiled. "Good good. Basically, he will be staying there for a few weeks. I want you to come here each day, from there you will get a company limo to the Plaza de Tokyo and from then on until he returns you will be his guide. The car will drop you off at your house at the end of the day."

Kyoko nodded.

"Is there anything you do not understand Kyoko-chan? Or anything you wish to ask me?"

"Um…when will I meet your friend sir?"

Lory blinked in surprise. "Meet? But you…ah" He smiled ruefully and then motioned to the seat nest to her "Kyoko-chan, I'd like you to meet Shigo-san."

Kyoko turned to face the chair that she had thought had been empty. She jumped in surprise when she found that the chair was indeed occupied.

The man was dressed in a smart dark grey suit and tie. His short dark brown hair was combed back and away from his face. He sat with his back straight and his hands folded neatly across his lap and he seemed to radiate boring rays. His face was perfectly blank and his grey eyes flat and inexpressive.

Blushing red she stood up quickly and bowed to her charge.

"S-Shigo-san!" She stammered "It is very nice to meet you! I'm so sorry that I didn't see you before!"

When those eyes turned to look at her Kyoko just managed to suppress a shiver because although the man sitting in front of her seemed to give off the overall impression of office supplies there was something about the way he had moved when he had turned to look at her…

Lory chuckled at her antics. "I wouldn't worry about it too much Kyoko-chan; he seems to like to blend in to the background. All the better to observe right Shigo?"

The man nodded. "That is correct."

Kyoko turned to sit back down musing over the man sitting next to her. She couldn't put her finger directly on it but her instincts were whispering at her that this man was dangerous.

She shivered once again as the President chuckled at something Shigo had said.

Suddenly she was a little worried.

* * *

Reviews?


	9. Chapter 8

Dream7: The stalker sees himself as a fan and states so yes. BUT, he doesn't see himself as any old fan. He doesn't want Kyoko to just read the letters he sends and think to herself that he's '_just another fan_' he uses the honorific 'san' because he sees her as something other than an idol (more like his love) and so he is polite to her. Later on you see him dropping to an even more familiar honorific and then dropping them altogether.

…Does that make sense?

* * *

Um…from now on I'll reply to the reviews separately instead of at the beginning of each chapter unless I think the reviewer asks a valid question that others might be wondering about as it's slightly easier and it doesn't clutter up the beginning of the chapter. (If you're an anonymous reviewer I'll answer you here though.)

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

Kyoko zoned out for a moment as her instincts whispered to her, so she was startled when she focused back in on the room and found the Lory staring at her expectantly. A furious blush rose sharply up her neck.

"Er…what…?" She stammered.

Lory's lips twitched into a grin. Seemingly not put out at all about her lack of attention. It made her feel slightly better about the fact that she had practically ignored not only the President but also a close friend of his.

If that had happened when she had been working at the inn she was sure she would have been severely reprimanded by Sho's mother…

Kyoko mentally shook herself when she felt the bad energy start to collect around her at the memory of her past. It was not the time to be thinking of such things. When she looked back up she had to suppress a shiver when her eyes immediately met those of Shigo's. He was staring at her intently and for some reason his look made her want to hide under a rock and pray that he would never find her.

Tearing her eyes away from his hypnotic gaze she focussed on Lory once again.

"What was it you just asked me?"

If possible Lory's smile cranked up a notch and he waved off her question like it was an annoying fly. "Ano…it was nothing. Nothing at all."

Kyoko looked bemused for a moment. It wasn't like the President to act like this. She was starting to get the faint suspicion that he was manoeuvring her in some way that she couldn't begin to properly fathom when Lory clapped his hands really loudly and she lost her train of thought.

"Now then!" he said, rubbing his hands together. "Do you understand what your assignment is?"

Kyoko nodded at his question and forced herself to keep her eyes facing straight ahead. She could still feel the gaze of Shigo upon her face and it was causing her to break out into a cold sweat.

"Wonderful!" Lory cried out. "Now, your assignment starts today as Shigo here has expressed a want to view as much of this glorious city as possible! Isn't that right Shigo?"

"Yes."

There was a pause as Lory waited for something that obviously wasn't coming. After a moment he seemed to collect himself as much as he could and cleared his throat.

"Yes. Well…Kyoko. If you could just wait outside for a moment? I have to arrange some things with Shigo and then I'll let you get on. There'll be a limo waiting at the front entrance in ten minutes."

Kyoko nodded again and turned to leave. Shigo was once again facing the president and doing a wonderful impression of beige but she could still feel his whole attention focused upon her until the door clicked shut behind her.

Leaning back against it she let her suppressed shivers travel down her spine. It was a few seconds before she found herself with enough motivation to actually pull herself away from the door and make her way to the sitting area by Mine-san's desk.

* * *

Lory waited in silence for a minute after the door had clicked shut behind the retreating form of Kyoko before turning to his friend with a serious expression on his face.

"Shigo?"

It was a question as much as it was anything else. Within it there was a nervousness that only three people in the entire world could pick up on. Due to his past relations with the L.M.E. president Shigo was one of those three. There was nervousness, yes. But Shigo could also pick out the unquestionable tremor of fear that was running through his companion.

Silently he noted it down and waited for the President to either voice his concerns or ask him his opinion.

He didn't have to wait long. Lory sighed softly and carded his fingers through his hair.

"Shigo? Is this arrangement acceptable?"

The question was spoken softly and tiredly. This issue was pressing down upon Lory more than he was letting on. It didn't help that only he and Shigo knew about the whole thing at this point in time.

Shigo was mildly surprised at the admission from his friend. If Shigo were to think back on their entire relationship he would only find three instances where Lory had openly shown his tiredness at a situation. The first when his wife passed away, the second when Maria's mother was taken and Maria was having trouble with her father and the third being when just before and just after Ren came to work for him.

Shigo found it interesting that Lory was acting this way now though as it meant that he classed Kyoko as someone close enough to be considered family.

Shigo blinked and stored the information away. Because of the things that they had been through Shigo considered anyone in Lory's family his own. He was relatively positive that if he had emotion enough to care about people he would do so for those his friend cared about.

Kyoko, then, was someone that he would 'care' about. Meaning that he would do everything in his power to keep her safe so that his friend did not have to worry anymore.

"The arrangement is acceptable.

Mogami-san, being with me, will have the benefits of my protection all day. The guise you have created will mean that we will be travelling all around the city and possibly never in the same place for more than a couple of hours let alone two days in a row.

This will make it harder for the stalker to track her whereabouts if indeed they progress to the next stage.

And due to the fact that Mogami-san will be showing me the city I will be able to change her timetable if, indeed, I believe it necessary."

Lory nodded at Shigo's reasoning and sighed once again.

"I'm trusting you, Shigo. You've never let me down before."

Shigo stood up and appraised the man sitting in front of him.

"I value your trust."

Lory closed his eyes, whether from tiredness or defeat even Shigo could not tell.

"Keep her safe."

* * *

**Ohmmmmguh! I'm sorry it's been so long! There really is no excuse! And the chapter is short too! I feel really bad…**

**I have no idea when the next chapter will be out, though it should be soon-ish…**

**Hee! The story's picking up!**

**R&R tell me what you think! (Even if it is just to yell at me to get a new chapter out…)**

**DS**


	10. Chapter 9

Oooh! –excited- All the foundations have been laid, we can finally get to the plot! Woo! –pulls party popper-

Let's just hope it meets your expectations…

--/--

Kyoko sat nervously in the seated waiting area surrounding Mine-san's desk. Her eyes had been continuously trained on the hallway that led from the president's office to where she was now.

She couldn't say why but she had a bad feeling about all of this.

She couldn't put her finger directly onto the source of the problem but it definitely had something to do with Shigo-san. He was just so…urgh.

Kyoko pursed her lips. There weren't really any words that would adequately describe the man. Strange? Yes. Creepy? A little. But really…there was just nothingness. He was like a continual black hole that walked. She frowned. Actually, she wasn't even sure she had seen him walk…

Kyoko tried to think back on the meeting that she had just come out of and found it difficult to remember what had been said and done by the man. She blinked in confusion. Hang on, that couldn't be right…but no. She really couldn't remember anything.

How was that even possible?

She could remember what the president said, but not what Shigo-san said.

Kyoko felt heat rise up her neck. This was so bad! She had forgotten! It hadn't even been more that five minutes and she had completely wiped her mind of the man that the president had entrusted to her care.

She had been chosen _specifically_ for this job and she had already failed.

Worse than that she was being completely rude.

She couldn't even picture his face for God's sake.

The blush covered her entire face now. How? When had she become so in adept at remembering? Sure the man was a little nondescript but still! It was a good thing that the president had introduced them or she wouldn't even know what to call him!

Kyoko let out a small groan of embarrassment and covered her face with her hands.

A sudden quiet gasp from Mine-san had her looking up again. Mine-san had turned pale and was staring directly behind her. Kyoko slowly craned her neck so she could look behind her. A man stood behind her, his hand out-stretched towards her.

Kyoko screamed.

--/--

-laughs-

Oh. My. God.

I'm sorry! I couldn't resist!

Hate me if you will!

Review and the second half of this chapter'll come out faster!


	11. Chapter 10 AKA chapter 9 part 2

Chapter 10 (also known as chapter 9 part 2)

…My sense of humour got the better of me last chapter I'm afraid.

A few things made themselves known thanks to the reviews:

Longer chapters: - I'll try but the whole point of starting this fic was to just throw short chapters out there, not something of epic length. I appreciate that people actually like what's happening (which I didn't really think would happen) but it was always meant to fit around the important things. I won't be abandoning it but life has to come first.

Um…does anyone actually know what 'Shigo' means? I just chose the phonemes randomly but know I'm wondering if it means anything in particular…?

* * *

Kyoko stood clutching her hand to her heart and breathing heavily. She wasn't sure how she had managed it but somehow she had managed to scramble across the seating area and away from the person standing behind her in less than two seconds.

The person hand not moved from their position other than to lower their hand. Kyoko took these moments to let her brain play catch up. As her heart slowed to a more respectable pace her eyes finally registered exactly who the person was.

"Shi…Shigo-san?"

"Correct."

Kyoko suppressed a shiver at his blank gaze settled on her.

"How…how did you…?" She looked back towards the hallway she had been staring at before. There was no…there was no possible was that he could have walked out of that office without her seeing him.

Then how…?

How had he managed to get behind her?

She swallowed past the sudden lump in her throat. What exactly had the president gotten her into? What on earth was he thinking putting his man in her care? How was she going to cope watching out for this man who could, at a seconds notice, disappear?

She had a feeling that she was going to fail.

She was also curious. Just who was this man and why was he here? This brought up the question of why the president had chosen her…

Was there something going on? Something that included her and she just wasn't getting?

"Never mind…"

She waved it off. After all, what bad thing could happen? It was better to take one day at a time and get through anything that did happen that way.

Shigo was still staring at her, unblinkingly. It was very disconcerting and she diverted her gaze to stop an embarrassed flush from spreading across her cheeks. Well, either that or a cold sweat, she wasn't entirely sure.

After she had managed to calm herself down it finally clicked that Shigo had not said a word since the affirmative. She glanced back at him to try to gauge what he was thinking.

He was still staring at her, unblinkingly.

Creepy…

She shook her head. No! This was the president's friend.

He had been _entrusted_ to her!

If she kept repeating that then she was sure that she could make it through this. After all, there had to be _something_ fun about this guy! He was friends with the president for goodness sake!

…There also had to be something weird about him too…

After all…he _was_ friends with the president…

"Our transport is ready."

Kyoko felt a cold chill at the sound of his voice, her shoulders tensing up automatically. She forced herself to relax; going over the rules that Sho's mother had taught her long ago.

It's okay to feel a certain way on the inside – but never let the customers see…

She could do this! If she treated Shigo-san like a customer she would be able to get through this without insulting him!

…well…insulting him even more than she already had…

"Okay Shigo-san! Let's go!"

She practically bounced down the stairs, Shigo following sedately. It occurred to her that she might be putting a little _too_ much joviality into it but she brushed that thought off. When can you _ever_ have too much joviality?

They reached the foyer and sure enough, a discreet, black, company limo was waiting for them. Kyoko half wondered why the president hadn't set up one of his friends with a gilded horse and carriage or some such.

A glace behind her, at her charge, convinced her. There was no way that anything other than a nondescript black car would ever be 'Shigo' and there was probably no way that Shigo did anything that wasn't 'Shigo'.

She would probably bet that the president hadn't even _tried_ to get Shigo driven around in something else.

The depth of their friendship brought a tear to her eye.

They both got into the back, Kyoko nodding and smiling to the driver whilst Shigo just stared straight ahead.

"Where to, Ma'am?"

Kyoko blushed a little at being titled so proper. It made her feel like a princess on the inside! She glanced covertly at Shigo and found him still staring straight ahead.

Well, this wasn't going to do! He was meant to be enjoying the _sights_, not the upholstery in the company cars!

She huffed a little in annoyance and thought for a moment. Where would he like to see?

Nothing sprang to mind and she felt herself on the verge of breaking out into a cold sweat.

Maybe she was looking at this the wrong way? Maybe…instead of thinking what he would like to see she should be thinking about what might interest him?

After all, it wasn't as if he had ever been to Tokyo before and she hadn't known him long enough to know what his tastes towards sightseeing would be.

Think like this she was able to come up with an easy answer.

"Maybe we should get a closer look at Tokyo Tower?"

The driver nodded and started up the car. Kyoko discreetly collapsed back into her seat when she heard no objections from Shigo and stared at the scenery out of her window.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

There we go.

Next chapter shouldn't be out for a couple of weeks and there IS a reason. Just thought I'd give you all a head's up!

Review and tell me what you think please!


	12. Chapter 11

Finally it is all over.

The reason that this is so late is that I recently moved house - technically country as well - and have had all the dubious pleasures of rearranging my life. Also, the day before I was supposed to move my laptop broke, unfixable as it turns out, so am having a few curse-filled days trying to keep it running long enough to transfer my files across. I've learnt that if you make no move towards touching it then it'll quite happily not shut itself off.

Joy.

So, this is the update that I promised, written with the barest possible memory of what happened last chapter because I don't get the internet for another few days and I can't access any of my files.

Argh.

Okay…rant over.

* * *

It was an exhausted Kyoko that stepped out of the car at the end of the day. She sighed softly as the cool breeze hit her face before plastering a grin and turning back around to peer through the open door at her charge.

"Have a good night Shigo-san! I hoped you enjoyed your day?"

Despite the grin Kyoko couldn't help the small waver enter when she asked the question. She cleared her throat nervously, hoping to anyone who was listening that the man sitting in the back seat hadn't heard her.

Shigo stared back at her, his face blank. If he had heard her nervousness then he didn't show it. Kyoko was unsure whether to be grateful at his politeness or crept out by his utter lack of response to everything that she had ever done today. Either way she didn't allow her smile to slip. She had managed to keep it all day and though her cheek muscles were close to spasming she wasn't about to drop the baton at the finish line.

"I did, thank you."

Kyoko blinked a few times before her smile became a little more real.

"Well, that's good!"

There was a long pause as they stared at each other before Kyoko could no longer hold back her question.

"Are you sure it's okay to drop me off first? I mean…" she continued, glancing away from Shigo's dark stare "the president _did_ specifically say that I was to see you to your hotel first and then come home."

Shigo kept staring at her and Kyoko thought for a moment that he wasn't going to answer her question. When he finally did speak, Kyoko just managed to suppress her urge to jump in surprise.

"I was curious."

Kyoko nodded as if it made sense and closed the door, stepping away from the vehicle so that it could move away smoothly without running over her toes and lifting her hand in a farewell gesture that she was sure was going to go unnoticed.

It wasn't until the black car had rounded the corner that she finally let her arm, and smile, fall. Turning, she walked into the small inn where she had been living for just over a year and waved a greeting to the couple who acted like an aunt and uncle towards her, before heading upstairs to her room.

It was only when the door had closed behind her that she let herself ponder Shigo's strange reply.

He was curious?

What _exactly_ did that mean?

Curious about how she lived maybe? Curious about _where_ she lived…?

Kyoko massaged the muscles in her cheeks as she thought about it, allowing herself to slide down the door until she was sitting on the floor. She frowned slightly as she tried to work it out.

If Shigo was curious about _where_ she lived then…

Her eyes widened as realisation finally struck her, leaving her speechless for a moment as a shiver travelled down her spine.

Shigo-san was interested in where she lived because Shigo-san was interested in the traditional Japanese inn atmosphere! It was the only thing that made sense!

Kyoko grinned in wonderment at her brainwave. The president must have told him about where she lived and he was curious about seeing such tradition! He could have been bewildered about her modern haircut and bleached hair, that could be why she had caught him staring at her a couple of times throughout the day.

He was curious as to how such a modern-looking girl lived in such a traditional setting!

Her brain hit another gear. Maybe Shigo-san was also shy? That could explain why he didn't talk and why it took him all day to actually say something to her.

Maybe his admitting to be curious about where she lived was the only was he could properly convey how he wanted to see a more traditional sights? Kyoko knew how hard it could be to open up to another person and tell them exactly what you wanted.

It was just like with Sho. If she hadn't had been there that day she would probably still be serving his every wish, never really managing to tell him how she felt and definitely never telling him what to do - even when he came home at all hours of the night if he did come home at all.

Ah, wonder…she was such a genius.

Well, if Shigo wanted to know more about tradition then she would just have to pull out all the stops to show him tradition. After all, what better choice for the task could there be but she? She had grown up seeped in tradition.

And! If he was so interested, she could maybe share a little of her past with him? Tell him about where she grew up and how she lived? It would give him a more rounded perspective.

Kyoko almost bounced in excitement.

She would show him what he wanted to see and if he wanted to know about her past in the process then she would tell him. He was the presidents friend, she could trust him. Besides, he didn't really seem to be the gossiping type and if it added to his experience of her city and helped her in her task then that was a good enough reason right?

Happy that she had finally come up with a plan for the next few days she quickly changed into her pyjamas and climbed into bed.

For some reason, she had the feeling that the next few days were going to go really well.

* * *

Dun dun duuuuuuun…


	13. Chapter 12

Let me not disappoint then emi131995. Though I did need to put the background info in there, sorry you found it boring!

A note…from out friendly neighbourhood stalker!

* * *

The dark room, highlighted in blue from the television screens, was briefly lit up as a door opened. The harsh yellow light fell upon unwashed dishes and dirty clothing, in the shadows something scuttled. The figure in the doorway shuffled in unsteadily, carrying with him a large box.

For a few minutes the silence of the room was disturbed by the rustling of packaging and muffled grunts as the man manoeuvred the new T.V. set onto a stable surface. There was a soft gasp of delight as the screen lit up with harsh static.

Hands fumbled across the shelves until they found the album, thick and padded. Reverently opening it, the man flipped through the pages, stopping every so often to caress a plastic protected picture of his beloved. Eventually he reached the back few pages, layers of cotton padding separating them from the rest of the album. Gently he slid out a DVD and put it in the player before carefully closing the album once again and placing it back upon the shelf.

Sitting back, the man pressed play and eagerly awaited the beginning of the show to begin. _Dark Moon_. He had recorded it off the television, unable to wait for the proper release. He would buy it. Of course he would. He just needed to see her before that.

She was such a beautiful person.

His hand reached out, almost on its own, and pressed against the image of her on the screen, his fingers bony and bleached almost white in the badly lit room.

"Oh, Kyoko…" He sighed, before pressing his cheek against the screen. "You're even more beautiful in person…"

* * *

A creepy little interlude.


	14. Chapter 13

Shigo was concerned.

Well...not _concerned_. Shigo had been trained to forget human emotion at a very young age. Despite this, however, a strange weight had settled low in his gut. He had not felt like this in a long time and it was...disconcerting...to say the least.

He sat back on his desk chair and placed his hands palm down on the desk. Between them lay three guns, broken into their separate parts.

When had he started to feel emotions?

He glanced at the clock on the wall to his left before picking up a folded cloth from the case at his feet. He paused for a moment and then reached down and grabbed the bottle of oil, pushing it to the side for now.

He waited until the second hand hit the sixty mark and announced that it was seven o'clock in the evening.

Calmly he picked up the first part and started the slow and meticulous task of cleaning his weapons.

Were these even emotions he was feeling? After all, he was hardly an expert on the subject. The only reason he thought that they were emotions was because it was something different than what he usually felt.

Finished cleaning the piece in his hand he placed it off to the side and picked up a new part.

Hmmm. Now that he could concentrate and analyse the sensations in his body, it could be entirely possible that he had eaten too much. Kyoko _had_ bought his lunch and she had made sure that he had eaten it too...

It had almost seemed like she was used to such tasks...

He picked up another piece.

It could very well be the food.

On the other hand it could be that he respected Lory and did not want to cause disappointment. Usually he would not care, but he had only been to Japan a few times in the past, and had come as quickly as he could when Lory contacted him. He had not had sufficient time to prepare for his mission.

Shigo did not like being unprepared.

Japanese culture was different and he had already found himself catching his steps when studying Kyoko.

Things that should have been apparent to him immediately were taking minutes...sometimes even hours to process. He swallowed a small sound of annoyance and looked at the table in front of him where all the pieces of his guns lay clean. He glanced up at the clock.

Nine o'clock.

Making a mental note of where the second hand was he closed his eyes and assembled the weapons through touch alone. When finished he checked the time.

One minute past nine.

Not his best time by far. His lips thinned and he checked each chamber, the parts moving seamlessly. Happy with the results he sat back and thought again over what he had assimilated so far and what moves he could make.

One by one the stars appeared in the dark sky outside his window as Shigo prepared himself to do whatever he would need to do.

* * *

Ok. It's been long...too long. And all I can offer is this chapter to you. Life blind-sighted me but I'm not even going to go into it again.

This chapter - don't like it.

Next chapter – I dunno.

Reviews...I don't deserve them.

DS


	15. Chapter 14

I apologise for the long, _long_ wait for this chapter. If people are actually still reading this then doubly so as it's been…a year? Over a year? I'm not too sure on the specifics. But as it might have been obvious from my profile, and extended absence, I fell out of the Skip Beat fandom quite spectacularly.

There's not really any excuse I can give you – not even writers block as this entire fic has already been planned out. Just that I couldn't physically write anything without getting supremely irritated with the characters. Which…isn't a good thing when you're trying to write a story.

So I disappeared, at least until I could sit down and type something that didn't make me want to throw my laptop away in disgust.

That day was today.

…_ta da_…

(And just to let any new readers know – this began waaaaay before Reino made his first appearance - so it's set around the beginning.)

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

Kyoko woke to the warmth of the sun caressing her cheek. Blinking sleepily for a moment she took the time to roll and stretch, her back arching under the blankets, before she collapsed in a relaxed heap.

Lying on her back, she watched as dust swirled in the sunlight, gold flecks dancing upon the air currents, billowing as she breathed in and out. She could smell breakfast being cooked – not only for the small family she had built for herself here, but for the early morning pundits that would soon drop by if they had time before work.

Outside her window was the sound of Japan just starting to wake; a cry of a bird, a dog barking, and the puttering of a car as its owner got a head-start on the early morning traffic that would clog the roads in half an hour's time.

Pushing herself onto her elbows, Kyoko looked around the room – _her_ room – and sighed happily. Today felt like a good day.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she stood and padded her way over to the small wardrobe she owned and glanced at the outfits inside. There weren't many. Just the few clothes that she owned before she came to Tokyo and the t-shirts and jeans that she had bought when she had arrived here with Sho.

Sho. Her hand tightened on the handle until her knuckles turned white and she scowled, clenching her jaw so hard her teeth ached. That bastard could ruin anyone's day - and this one hadn't even started yet!

With control she didn't know she had she made herself relax. No, not today. Today was a _good_ day. Hadn't she just thought that? She wouldn't let Sho ruin today, whether it was through memories or in person.

Feeling a little better she rifled through the clothes. What she needed was a cute outfit that was also semi-smart. She had found out through her landlord that one of his friends, an owner of a small, traditional inn tucked away on the outskirts of the city, was holding a small tea ceremony this afternoon.

Kyoko planned to take Shigo-san there so that he could enjoy some of the more _traditional_ delights of her country.

It was only a very good coincidence that the small town that the inn was based in was also having a festival.

They wouldn't be able to take the train – not that Shigo seemed inclined to travel by train – so she had had to make some last minute calls to L.M.E's president to arrange transport.

Lory had chuckled over the phone and confirmed that there would be a car ready and available to take them wherever she wanted.

That was if she could find anything to wear. Despair started to curl in her stomach when her eyes caught on a pale pink top that was _perfect_ and that would go brilliantly with the denim skirt that she owned.

Relieved that she wouldn't embarrass herself or her guest, she snatched the clothes and slipped into them, smoothing out the wrinkles as she plonked herself down in front of the second hand vanity table that she had been given.

Reaching for the brush, she grinned at her reflection.

"Today's going to be a good day." She told herself. "And if it isn't," she declared loudly, "I'll _make _it a good day!"

She pointed the brush imperiously at the mirror and struck a pose, "You will obey me, do you understand?"

Her reflection didn't answer, but that didn't stop her from bursting out into loud laughter.

Downstairs the owner glanced up at the ceiling as Kyoko's laughter echoed throughout the building. "I hope she's alright," she murmured as she set the small table for breakfast.

Her husband grunted as he finished off the fish. "Spirited."

His wife smiled, "She is at that."

The sound of Kyoko clattering down the stairs successfully distracted them from any further conversation.

"Good morning!" Kyoko called out cheerfully.

"Good morning, Kyoko-chan. Did you sleep well?"

Kyoko watched as the woman who was slowly becoming more and more like a mother to her, bustled around her husband, setting the table with breakfast food. Seeing them together, being able to know without speaking, who was doing what, made her smile.

It reminded her of Sho's parents. But standing here, she was surrounded by a lot more warmth. There wasn't the expectance of perfection in her every action. They were quite happy if she made mistakes, being there to brush her down and get her standing – pushing her, if need be, to do things she never expected she could.

Absentmindedly, she wondered if this was what a _home_ was supposed to feel like.

A curious look directed at her reminded her that she had been asked a question.

"Ah, yes." Kyoko answered, feeling her cheeks heat up slightly in embarrassment as she slipped into her seat at the table. "I slept very well, and I have decided that today is going to be a _good_ day."

"And what do you have planned for today? Are you still showing that man around?"

Kyoko hummed in agreement as she reached for her chopsticks, breaking them with a quiet "Itadakimasu".

"Yes," she said, "I thought I'd take him to that tea ceremony that you told me about and then over to see the festival that they're holding."

"Well then, make sure you eat everything. You'll need all your energy."

Kyoko smiled happily at the hint of worry. Yes, this was exactly what a home was supposed to feel like, and she was grateful that she could experience it.

"What time will you be leaving?" The gruff voice interrupted her thoughts.

Kyoko startled slightly, and then glanced down at her watch. "Um, well the driver is going to pick up Shigo-san before collecting me, so I'd say that I've got another half an hour or so."

A thoughtful nod later, and they were back to eating in an easy silence.

* * *

Kyoko didn't usually look twice at the normal, everyday cars used by L.M.E employees. That is, of course, if they weren't the car's belonging to the president – they always made you look twice. Sometimes you had to stand and stare, just so you could believe your eyes, and even then it didn't always work.

But the armada of other cars? Nope.

Sure, they were foreign and large, but they didn't really stand out all that much against the back-drop of the city. The L.M.E building in particular.

Seeing a Audi idling, its engine a low, rumbling purr that echoed between the buildings, outside the front of the restaurant, its sleek black paint glimmering in the sun, made her realise just how out of place they actually were.

They seemed even more out of place when the back door of the car opened and the imposing figure of Shigo stepped out, placing one hand on the door and the other on the roof of the car as he scanned the area.

"Ms Mogami-san." He called lightly, knocking her out of her daze.

"O-oh!" She scrambled behind the open door for a moment, trying to grab the bag she had placed there not two minutes ago so she could put on her shoes, completely flustered. "Coming! I'm coming, Shigo-san!"

She managed to half-run, half-walk with dignity down the path to the road outside, ignoring the looks she was receiving from curious bystanders.

"Good morning, Shigo-san." She said politely as she came up to him.

He looked at her, his expression stony. But Kyoko could sort-of, kind of make out a hint of warmth. Or maybe that was just wishful thinking on her part. She_ would_ really like Shigo-san to like her – if only so he didn't have to spend the rest of his visit with someone he didn't like. She knew how annoying that could be.

He slowly lowered his head in a sort of mock-bow to her and then stepped back from where he was blocking the open door of the car. "Ms Mogami-san." He murmured as he held out his hand for her to take to help her into the car, his eyes quickly darting taking in everything surrounding them. "Good morning. Perhaps we should make our way to the venue?"

Kyoko blushed "Ah, yes." She mumbled, fiddling with her bag strap.

"Then by all means." He murmured, indicating for her to get into the car.

Still flushed, she accepted his assistance, his hand warm as she gripped it lightly; sliding across the leather backseat and checking her skirt to make sure it hadn't rode up. Being helped like that made her feel like a princess! Once she was sure that she was presentable, she glanced up to see what was taking Shigo-san so long in joining her.

He was still standing, blocking the open door of the car. She watched as he did one last scan of the area around them before he too slid into the seat next to her.

A small part of her wondered what that was all about, but it was over-ruled by the much larger part that told her to mind her manners and ignore the slightly odd behaviour.

As soon as the door closed, cutting them off from the outside world, the car revved to life and started to move. There was an awkward pause as Kyoko tried to find something to talk about, whilst Shigo looked uninterestingly out of the tinted windows.

"Um…" She said, and then inwardly winced when Shigo turned to look at her, his expression…well, not open, but with a hint of polite curiosity.

"I," she stuttered lightly, "I hope you enjoy where we're going today."

"I do not know where we are going, but I'm sure it will be fine." His accent curled around her, and the spark of curiosity, about where he had come from, fizzled inside of her. It was nothing she could specifically pick out – in fact; it seemed like a mixture of accents.

But, to be fair, she hadn't met a lot of people from other places, so it could very well be that she had just not come across it before.

Kyoko blinked herself out of it, and then flushed darkly as she realised her oversight. "Oh! I thought the president would have mentioned…" she trailed off at the blank stare she was receiving, and then took a fortifying breath. "There's a traditional tea ceremony being held that I'm taking you to, and then we can go visit the nearby festival."

Shigo nodded slowly, his gaze faraway, and Kyoko had a sudden thought that this was a man who weighed every little thing, measuring all the facts before he acted. Looking at a situation without bringing anything to it.

She shivered. That could be a good thing, but what sort of actions could he justify to himself using that approach? There was a quiet, methological dangerousness to Shigo and, not for the first time, a strand of fear curled in her stomach.

"That sounds wonderful."

The deep voice, coming so unexpectedly, made all the hair on her body rise, and she shot a nervous glance at her travelling companion, feeling all-together too trapped.

But he was just sitting there, not having moved an inch, his hands resting lightly on his knees, his body facing forward with only his head turned towards her.

Kyoko shifted slightly and smiled a slightly strained smile. "G-good. With traffic, we should take a few hours to get there."

Shigo didn't make any mention of the stutter, or the way she was obviously, suddenly a lot more wary of him. Instead he blinked once, hummed a non-committal answer and turned to face out of the window again.

Kyoko let out a silent sigh of relief and sagged back into her seat as soon as that gaze was off her. What on earth had _that_ been about? For half a second there, she had felt like a mouse stuck between a wall and a hungry cat.

She shivered slightly at the analogy she had come up with. Shigo-san wasn't that bad. He couldn't be. The president trusted him and that should be enough for her to trust him too.

No matter how suspiciously he acted.

* * *

Okay – the next chapter should be out sooner than this chapter. Lol.


End file.
